


当我在看恐怖电影的时候我在想什么

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 又是补档。





	当我在看恐怖电影的时候我在想什么

**Author's Note:**

> 又是补档。

客厅关了灯，只剩下电视的冷白光照着沙发，一个穿着黑色背心的男人正托着腮，目不转睛地盯着电视里略微血腥的画面。

田雄从冰箱里拿了罐可乐，转头便看见电视里突然跳出的惨白女鬼，吓得脚一滑，赶紧扶住旁边的冰箱。“佑镇啊，为什么要在大晚上看这种东西啊……”他走过去，把冰凉的罐身贴在朴佑镇的脸上，有些无奈地拍拍他的肩。

朴佑镇顺势抢过可乐，手指一扣就轻松打开了铁环，仰头喝了一口。“啊，很有趣嘛。”漫不经心地回答，朴佑镇的眼神却不再集中屏幕，而是偷偷瞄向了某扇关紧的门。

“不吓人吗？”田雄又被突然冒出的鬼怪吓得捂心脏，连可乐也不要了，赶紧逃离，“明天就是首场见面会了，快点睡吧。”

“知道了。”朴佑镇摆摆手，伸手拿起遥控器关掉电视，摇摇晃晃地站起来。田雄在房间门口看着他拿着可乐，晃悠悠地走向和自己相反的方向。什么啊，那是煐岷哥的房间，自己房间明明在这边，朴佑镇这小子又跑去骚扰煐岷哥……他摇了摇头，心里为毫不知情的林煐岷诚恳地默哀三分钟，然后转头高兴地扑向自己的床。今天又可以一个人睡啦！

门没有锁，朴佑镇打开门的时候，林煐岷正边听着音乐边看书，黑色的顺毛小脑袋正一下一下地耷拉，圆滚滚的眼睛困得半眯。朴佑镇偷笑了一声，直接扑向床上的人，把头埋在他的怀里，蹭乱了头发。

林煐岷被突如其来的小动物吓了一跳，眼睛一下睁大，下意识搂住朴佑镇的腰。“佑镇尼怎么过来了？”

朴佑镇掀开暖烘烘的被子钻进去，抬头眨着湿润的眼睛：“哥我刚才看恐怖电影了，吓得睡不着。”林煐岷让出大部分位置，无奈地拍拍小孩的头。“你真的是……”想教训不听话的小孩，剩一半的话却在对方闪着求饶的眼神里败下阵来，“算了算了，赶紧睡吧，明天的行程很重要啊。”

朴佑镇乖乖躺好，只是眼睛圆溜溜地盯着林煐岷。关灯的一霎那，朴佑镇什么都看不到了，只能听见林煐岷赤脚走过来，窸窸窣窣爬上床的声音。身边的位置陷了一块儿，鼻尖又重新闻到了那个人清爽的沐浴液味道，不小心挨到的，温热绵软的手臂，还有在自己耳边响起的低声晚安。

朴佑镇努力控制自己的呼吸在一片安静中显得不那么明显粗重。适应了黑暗后，朴佑镇转个眼就能看见林煐岷肉肉的脸颊，颤抖的睫毛，微张的嘴唇，隐约还能听见小小的呼噜声。

要疯了。

朴佑镇背过身去，看着自己已经小硬的下半身，有些崩溃地想。虽然他是故意看恐怖电影，好找个理由顺理成章地跟林煐岷一起睡，但他发誓他今晚真的没有想再做一些过火的事情，毕竟明天是首场见面会。但现在这种情况……朴佑镇侧耳仔细听了听林煐岷平稳的呼吸声，轻轻转回身，把头抵在林煐岷的枕头旁边，咬咬牙，把手伸进了内裤，很轻很慢地上下撸动。

在自己睡着的爱人旁边，闻着他的味道偷摸打飞机。朴佑镇还是第一次做这种羞耻的事情，惹得他头皮发麻，一双充满情欲的双眼正目不转睛盯着熟睡的林煐岷，房间里全是他压抑不住的粗重鼻息。下身在心理刺激下涨得发痛，可轻飘飘的手指运动治标不治本，根本解不了渴，反而更让朴佑镇回想起身边人那湿热紧致的小穴，愈加口干舌燥。

朴佑镇低声骂了句艹，挺身凑过去一口叼住林煐岷的唇，不用多大力气就顶开唇缝，勾起他柔软的舌头，舔他的上颚。听见林煐岷粘粘糊糊地哼了一声，朴佑镇抬起眼，正好对上他的眼睛，清亮无比，像黑夜里布满的碎星，哪有一丝缠绵的睡意。

“就知道你坏心眼……”林煐岷夹缝中嘟囔了句，没推开压在身上的小孩，反而用灵巧的舌尖去顶小孩的虎牙，绕了敏感的牙周一圈。朴佑镇忍不住轻颤，抱紧了自己的哥哥，挺立的下身贴着林煐岷的小腹，蹭得睡衣那块儿全是水。林煐岷叹了口气，顺从地滑向正冒水的大玩意，热度仿佛能把他的手心融化烫伤。林煐岷顺着滑溜的柱体，一只手用力地撸动，另一只手揉捏着硕大的囊，黏腻的液体沾满一手。

刚才自己运动的憋屈终于畅快。朴佑镇爽到按住林煐岷的脖颈，小口喘着气，像小鸟啄食一样亲亲林煐岷肉乎乎的脸颊。“哥，我想进去。”虎孩子爽得连话都说不清，断断续续的，语气间全是少年按耐不住的情欲。林煐岷亲了一口流水的前端，吊着泛红的眼梢。

“想要？”

“哥……我的好哥哥……”朴佑镇摸上他的后脑勺，微微用力地拽着林煐岷的头发，顺着精致的腰线，火热的大手扣住他挺翘的屁股。“让我进去，恩？”他骨子里那点霸道在林煐岷面前总是发挥地淋漓尽致，哪有一点知道对方是哥哥的自觉。到底还是因为做哥哥的那个人像无理数一般的溺爱。

就像现在一样。哥哥乖巧地趴在床上，细软的腰塌成好看的弧线，头偏向自己，眼睫毛湿湿的。“轻点……上次痛的连舞都跳不了。”他伸手颤抖着掰开丰满的臀瓣，等待男孩的入侵，带着鼻音的声音有点委屈，轻轻打在朴佑镇心上。

朴佑镇卡着他的腰，温柔地亲了口通红的小巧耳垂。“我慢点，疼就跟我说，好吗？”见身下人闭着眼，乖巧地点头，全身都泛起诱人的艳红，朴佑镇慢慢地往里顶，一下一下地抽送。林煐岷里面紧到不行，湿腻火热，每次抽出去的时候穴肉层层叠叠地咬住自己，摩擦带来的快感从身体深处传到脚趾，溜一圈又传到大脑，绵长悠远。

林煐岷似乎被朴佑镇的慢动作弄的格外难捱，埋在枕头里，轻轻晃动自己的腰。“不是……用点力……”话音未落，朴佑镇突然狠狠一顶，重的仿佛要把林煐岷的灵魂撞出去。“佑镇啊——恩啊……快点……”耳边传来哥哥变调的叫声，塞得满满当当的小穴附近冒出被带出来的白沫，发出滋滋的淫霏水声。

“你这人、怎么这样啊……”林煐岷晃着小屁股，被干得逼出了眼泪，朴佑镇火热的唇舌落在锁骨，吮出一个个紫红的斑块。粗大的阴茎毫不留情地快速碾过他的敏感点，刺激地只能环住朴佑镇精瘦有力的腰，露出半点舌尖，像小动物一样用嘴喘气。

“你……你慢点……跟八百年、恩啊……没见过食的小狗一样……”

林煐岷实在是被他粗鲁的动作撞得生疼，下身相连的地方已经麻木了，只有快感层层堆积，直冲脑袋。他拍拍正埋头苦干的人，忍不住缩紧了后穴。

“到底谁才咬着不放啊……哥下面可是吸地特别紧。”朴佑镇轻笑一声，果真放慢了速度，但依然每一下都重重压过他的敏感点，惹得林煐岷又气又爽，在他后背挠了几道抓痕。

“啊哈……好爽……恩……朴佑镇——佑镇尼……佑镇啊快点——”林煐岷也懒得跟他废话了，挺起腰吻走朴佑镇鬓角的汗水，转过头和他亲吻，上下两处的亲密接触让两个人都忍不住长叹一口气，朴佑镇扣着他肉感十足的大腿，操干地愈发激烈。

明天好像又跳不了舞了。被干到射出来的时候，林煐岷脑子里只有这一个念头了。小穴盛满了朴佑镇滚烫的精液，小孩正忙着拿纸巾收拾凌乱的床铺。

林煐岷轻飘飘地抬起脚，踹在了他硬邦邦的腹肌上，语气疲倦又缱绻：“明天就该我坐椅子上。”小孩丢下纸巾，去洗手间弄了条热毛巾回来，边温柔地清理他的下身，边凑过来吻吻哥哥红肿水亮的下唇，笑得露出明晃晃的小虎牙。“哥可以坐我大腿上呐。”

林煐岷没忍住翻了个白眼。“下次不许再进我房间了！”

“那哥，明晚一起看电影？”

“说实话你是不是故意看恐怖电影然后找借口来我房间的？”

“啊，被哥发现了。”小孩终于把两个人都收拾得清清爽爽。他钻进被窝，窝在哥哥的脖颈处，深呼吸一口，全是沾染上的自己的味道。

“在看恐怖电影的时候，我就一直在想着怎么把哥压倒。”

“你有病啊！看着女鬼却想着干我！”

−END−


End file.
